Harvest Moon - The Mulder and Scully edition
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: My first x-files fic. It's not so good but please read and review.


Harvest Moon – The Mulder and Scully edition

Author: Sleepless42

Category: MSR/Humor (hopefully)

Rating: PG-13, maybe I don't know.

Spoilers: None that I know of.

Archive: Just tell me where so I can visit!

Disclaimer: The x-files do not belong to me. Also, the game Harvest Moon doesn't belong to me either. Just the plot is mine.

Feedback: Yes, please! Send to sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com

Author's Note: This is my first x-files fic, so please don't be too harsh! I only wrote Friends before and some original stuff, so this is a big step for me. You should also know that english is not my first language (it's german, but I hate it), so errors will occur.

Mulder sat in his apartment, bored as hell. Scully had told him to stay at hom after he had managed to get himself into trouble once again. Since she was really angry with him, he just did what she said. But now he had nothing to do. He even considered cleaning his apartment.

Mulder zapped through the channels. Nothing on. Usually, he wouldn't care and just watch the crap but this time he didn't want. With a big sigh, he turned the TV off and lay down on the couch. He couldn't call Scully. She had said that she didn't want to see or hear him for the rest of the day unless it was a real emergency. Well, it is a real emergency, Mulder though, I am bored. But he knew he had annoyed her nough already.

In the end, Mulder ended up cleaning his apartment anyway. And to his own surprise, he enjoyed it. He found old things that he didn't even remember like old CD's which he played while continuing with his work. Then he found IT; a Playstation. Mulder had no recollection of buying it or even having it at all. He wiped the dust off it. For a moment he just stared at it then decided it wouldn't harm if he played with it for a while.

After three houres, Mulder was still playing. He was totally addicted to the game, Harvest Moon. Being so much in the game he even forgot to eat anything.

Scully was in her apartment, reading a real good book but not really paying attention to it. She had eaten in peace and was enjoying a 'Mulder-free' evening. At least she tried to enjoy it. Scully was worried. She had told, no, ORDERED Mulder only to call when it was a real emergency. She had been just too angry with him. First he had ditched her and then he had ended up in the hospital, like always. Scully had planned a quiet Sunday at home and wouldn't let him destroy it. Still, she was worried and had to check on him.

When Scully arrived at Mulder's apartment, it was already eight p.m. Something inside had told her that Mulder hadn't eaten all day so she had brought some food with her. Why the hell am I doing this? She thought before she knocked at the door. It took quite some time until he arrived at he door. He lookes sleepy. "Mulder, were you asleep?" she asked already regretting that she had come. "No, not at all." He replied then it hit him. "Didn't you say that you had enough of me today?" Mulder asked grinning. Scully gave him an angry glare so he didn't say any more and let her in.

"You cleaned?" She was surprised by the sight of the clean apartment. "Well, I had nothing better to do. You told me to stay home, relax and NOT call you." Scully's eyes wandered around and stopped on the TV screen. "What is that?" "Oh, I found a Playstation when I cleaned up and-" "A Playstation?" Scully gave him an amused look. "I don't know where it comes from. Must be an x-file." Scully rolled her eyes. "So what are you playing?" she asked. "It's called Harvest Moon. It is really cool. The parents of the boy you are playing are away for 2 and a half years and you have to take care of the farm." Mulder told her excited.

"Really?" Scully wasn't even half as thrilled as her partner. She didn't quite understand why he was so anxious about it."Look", Mulder explained and took the gamepad again, "I've got cows, which I have to brush and talk to so they'll give more milk." He looked at her, hoping for a positive reaction but Scully looked rather bored."And", he continued, "Here are my chicken. If I don't feed them every day, they won't give eggs for three days. That happened to me about an hour ago, I was really angry at these little chicks... Anyway, this little guy has to get married too! And they'll have kids! Is that cool or what!?" Mulder told her the last part even more excited. He looked like a little boy. Scully gave him an amused stare.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, Scully found the game pretty nice after some watching. At least until she saw something that shocked her. "Why is my name in that?" "Eh... I had to give the dog a name." Mulder told her without taking his eyes off the screen. Scully was suddenly furious and jumped off the couch. "You game my name to a dog?!" Mulder paused the game and smiled at her sheepishly. "Why did you call it Dana and not Fox?"She was surprised that it bothered her so much. "The little dude is already called Fox." Mulder explained, also surprised by her outburst. "I wanted to call him Mulder but there weren't enough letters." He added. "I don't care. You gave that dog my name. MY NAME!"

"Geez, Scully, it is just a GAME!" Mulder said. Scully ignored his comment. "So you think of me like a dog." "No, I-" She still ignored him. "You see me as your dog. Very interesting.I knew why I didn't want to see you today. Why did I even come here? What was I thinking?" "Scully, I called the dog Dana because...well, I like the name." He tried to explain but knew it was stupid. Scully gave him an icy glare. "Well, you never calle ME by it." She said. Oops, where did THAT come from?

"Do you want me to calle you Dana? I can do that but-". Scully cut him off. "No, it's just... I don't know." She was calmer now and she sat down on the couch again. Mulder went to sit beside her but not too close. He didn't want to upset her even more.

For a moment neither of them said a word, then Mulder told her gently: "You know that dog is the boy's best friend." Scully turned to him. "I don't know why I freaked out like that. It's just a game, for God's sake! Today is just not my day, I guess." She explained. "Well, I DID destroy your Sunday, you have a right to be angry." Their eyes locked into an intense glare and before either of them could react they were kissing madly.

After about ten seconds, Scully broke their kiss. "Where did that come from?" she asked but it was more to herself. "Maybe from the same universe where that Playstation came from." Mulder joked smiling. "Seriously, Mulder." "Gosh, I don't know. But... I kinda liked it." He admitted rather quietly. Scully was quiet for a moment then she turned his head around and kissed him again, this time even more passionately. Mulder wouldn't be bore for quiete a while.

                        END

I know it wasn't any good, but I am glad I finished it. Please tell me what you think.

Written by sleepless42(Anika) sleeplessdreamer42@hotmail.com


End file.
